1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a climbing aid, and more particularly, to a device to aid a climber in climbing trees.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for aiding a person in scaling obstacles are generally well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,022 dated March 16, 1976 discloses a tree-climbing platform having a rigid stand and tubular runners. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,505 dated Feb. 25, 1992 discloses a tree climbing stand utilizing two climbing elements and a spring element. U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,645 dated May 11, 1976 discloses a hand held climbing device which is shimmied up a tree and pivoted downwardly until it grips the tree. This device also includes a standing platform operated in a similar manner. U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,972 dated Jan. 29, 1991 discloses a climbing tree stand including two separate climbing assemblies. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,645 dated Nov. 29, 1983 discloses a portable tree climbing device comprising two assemblies, each having a steel tubular frame with telescoping arms cooperatively encircling the tree.
A need exists, though, for a lightweight, sturdy, small and easy to use device to aid hunters and tree climbers alike in scaling trees. A further need exists for such an aid which is environmentally safe, does not damage trees, and is also of a construction including no nuts and bolts which may be lost causing the device to falter.
The foregoing need is met by the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.